<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And so the flowers bloom by flightinflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971970">And so the flowers bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame'>flightinflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Domestic Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, dadneto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cuba, Erik comes back to the mansion, and together life goes on.<br/>Series written for the "Nothing is so beautiful as spring" challenge.<br/>Prompt 31: Second Chance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers, Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Librata for running this challenge! I hope people enjoy - this will be a series of ficlets for each prompt that fit together to form a longer story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was snow on the ground at the Westchester mansion. Charles sat by the window, watching it, able to feel the excitement of the other residents in the mansion. Deep down, Alex, Sean and Hank were still teenagers. They wanted to go and play in the snow. They weren't, because they were aware of Charles's injury, of the fact he was trapped within the house. Because he couldn't go outside, his wheelchair wouldn't cope with the snow. He was still struggling to get the hang of moving around the house, let alone going into the grounds.</p>
<p>But he didn't want all of them to deprive them of what would bring them joy. The three of them had been through so much, and still stayed loyal. Their dreams had been shattered on a beach of Cuba, just like his own had been, when the man he loved had left him. </p>
<p>He made his way into the kitchen. As he approached, he felt them moving away from the window. Alex was preparing dinner, and Sean was sat on a table, Hank sat in a chair reading, his fur bristling as he flicked through the pages. All of them were trying to pretend that they weren't watching the snow fall. He looked at them knowingly, and nodded.</p>
<p>"You should go out and play," Charles told them. "You don't have to hold yourself back for my sake."</p>
<p>"We're not five," Alex muttered, but he was already heading to grab his coat, and Charles could feel the excitement floating from him. The three of them headed out together, swathed in gloves and scarves, with thick coats. Charles went to put the kettle on, wanting to make sure that there were hot drinks ready when they came in, and then settled by the window, watching them playing together, throwing snowballs at each other. He smiled slightly, glad for them even if he couldn't join them, and prepared four hot chocolates.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Charles woke up early, going to sit at the window, his ability stretching out through the mansion, sensing how other people were feeling. </p>
<p>The boys were happier, having spent the past few days playing out in the snow. Hank had offered to carry him out there, but he'd politely declined. And now it was getting warmer, slowly. He heard the strange muffled thump of snow sliding down from the roof.</p>
<p>So Charles sat staring out at the ground, seeing the snow angels the boys had made, and the snowmen they had spent yesterday afternoon building, some of them partially melted. He shook his head fondly when he saw the lumpy shorter snowman that was meant to be his own form. They were including him, as best as they could, and that was reassuring.</p>
<p>He looked out at the sky, watching the pastel colours slowly spreading through the clouds. </p>
<p>There was a vague sense of movement, and he looked down to see two figures, surrounded by distant smoke. </p>
<p>Charles reached out with his ability, trying to work out who was there, why they were there, even though he recognised the figures. He could feel Erik's mind, and that startled him - that he had come here without the helmet. He had thought that secure and regimented mind, the place he had felt safest, was gone to him forever. But apparently it wasn't. Erik was here. Erik was here and approaching him, and that was breathtaking. </p>
<p>Even more surprising, in a way, was the figure beside him, supporting him as they trudged through the snow.</p>
<p>Charles called out to Alex, waking him because he needed to know this right now.<br/>
<i>Darwin is here.</i></p>
<p>Alex woke immediately, hurtling down the stairs and stumbling out into the garden, racing forwards to Darwin, dressed only in his boxers and a t-shirt. Charles watched the two of them embrace, pulling back from the window to make his way to the front door.</p>
<p>Erik approached alone, leaving Alex and Darwin to their reunion. Charles saw the moment Erik registered the wheelchair, his eyes widening a little, but he said nothing, and then reached out his hand.<br/>
"I brought Darwin home... I'd like to stay...if you're willing to let me?"</p>
<p>Charles could feel the sincerity there. He wasn't sure about allowing Erik inside, but he wouldn't leave him in the snow. He rolled backwards a little, making space for him to be able to step into the house, and reached out for Darwin's mind.<br/>
<i>Come in you two, Alex is going to catch a cold.</i></p>
<p>Darwin laughed, sweeping Alex into his arms, and walking inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darwin's return was greeted with delight from all of the boys. He and Alex ended up sat together on the couch, elbowing each other as they laughed. Charles couldn't help noticing how well the two of them fitted together. They'd always been close, but there'd been a degree of hesitance before, Alex holding himself back because of what he thought was expected of him. That hesitance was gone now, and in its place was simple affection.</p><p>Erik's return was treated more coldly, and Charles was as guilty of that as the rest. Darwin had been taken from them, snatched away cruelly as he tried to protect them all. Erik had left. Erik had turned his back on Charles's broken body, on all that they had shared and known together, and walked away. And it hurt, even now, after a long stay in hospital and Hank's careful insistence on Charles carrying out his physiotherapy at home. Erik was the one who had left.</p><p>Part of Charles hated Erik. Other parts of him were glad that he came home. It was just a case of waiting and seeing which emotions won out.</p><p>The snow continued to melt, turning to greying slush, and then disappearing to be replaced with early morning frosts. Darwin and Alex had never bothered setting up separate bedrooms, and Erik had returned to the room he'd had but not used before Cuba.</p><p>"You moved rooms?" Erik asked Charles over breakfast. Charles shrugged, indicating the chair, and then realising this meant Erik had gone looking for him at night, when he'd been trying to sleep. Charles felt a flash of guilt for not being there, before he reminded himself that it was Erik's fault he'd changed rooms in the first place.</p><p>"It's next to my office," Charles informed him. "If you need me. But... I don't... Only interrupt me if it's an emergency, I..."</p><p>Erik nodded, reaching out to catch Charles's hand and squeezing his hand gently.<br/>"I understand. Thank you for telling me."</p><p>Charles looked up into Erik's beautiful eyes, and wondered if the fondness he could see there was just his imagination or if it was still there. If Erik hadn't closed himself off totally from their relationship. And he could feel Erik wondering the same. He'd been so sure that he meant nothing to Erik, and yet now he knew Erik missed him, wanted him back. He wasn't sure if that was enough.</p><p>He squeezed Erik's hand. <br/>"How are you settling in?"</p><p>"I think Hank is planning on throwing me out of a window, Sean keeps singing near me, and Alex is grudgingly tolerating me because I brought Darwin back." Erik shrugged. </p><p>"They might calm down. They were... angry. When you left."</p><p>"I know." Erik shook his head. "I wasn't thinking straight on the beach that day. I was just... I just wanted to get out, and I didn't... I didn't think. I shouldn't have left."</p><p>"But you did," Charles reminded him, and Erik nodded.</p><p>"I came back."</p><p>"I don't know if that's enough," Charles told him honestly. </p><p>"I don't know either." Erik hesitated, and then looked at him. "I don't suppose you want to go outside? I could float your chair."</p><p>"Not today-" Charles thought through his offer. "Maybe soon. But not today."</p><p>Erik nodded, and fell silent for a moment, before he cleared his throat.<br/>"Do you think you'd like a game of chess tonight?"</p><p>Charles hesitated. It would be so easy to say no, to close himself off from further pain. And yet. He swallowed, and then nodded.<br/>"One game."</p><p>"One game," Erik echoed, and left him in peace as he went to wash up the dirty dishes.</p><p>Charles went to his office, to check over the plans for the school. He worked on it for a while, before his attention drifted and he looked out at the garden beyond. In the shelter of one of the hedges, some snowdrops had begun to bloom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik had stayed away, the first few nights after his return. Charles had been able to feel his discomfort from where he stayed elsewhere in the mansion, as in his own room Charles tried to sleep, caught between memories and fears. He could feel how comfortable Alex was, in Darwin's arms, and he envied him a little.</p><p>Charles woke earlier than he had once. He would spend each morning getting ready, the process slower now, and then spend some time staring out over the grounds, trying to tell himself his dream wasn't over. He could still build the school he dreamed of, still offer his kind hope.</p><p>Erik was back, and one evening chess game had turned into two. Charles wasn't keen to relax his restrictions further, but he enjoyed seeing Erik there, feeling the soothing embrace of his mind. That was a reassurance. He didn't dare to dive too deeply, to see if his feelings - the love that they had once shared - remained unchanged, when so much was different now. He didn't think he could handle Erik's rejection again.</p><p>Charles settled by the window, gazing out at the snowdrops, wondering what they should do with the flowerbeds. Formal planting was all very well, but if he was going to be offering a home to mutant children, they couldn't have a gardener. Perhaps some wildflowers would grow well in the space... he pondered it, letting his mind skim through the ideas, trying to work out what would be best.</p><p>He watched as a small robin bounced across the grass to the flowerbed, digging up an earthworm and eating it hungrily. He smiled slightly. The early bird got the worm, that was something that had always made him think of Erik. Erik who loved mornings.</p><p>He wheeled away to make breakfast, letting the robin get along with its little morning routine.</p><p>The next day, he found that it had started to build a nest on the windowsill, carefully creating it with grass and twigs. A quick search through the library showed that the robin was a female, and he made sure to ask Hank to leave out suitable food for her and her chicks. A few days after the nest had been built, Charles woke to find her sat proudly on three brilliantly blue eggs.</p><p><i>Erik?</i> Charles reached out for his mind, smiling to himself. <i>My robin's a mother.</i></p><p><i>Can I come and see?</i> Erik asked, and Charles sent back a wave of agreement. Erik walked in, to find Charles sat by the windowsill. He approached slowly, careful not to startle their little visitor, and sat on the cushion there, gazing at her. </p><p>Charles followed his gaze, and smiled softly, reaching up to squeeze Erik's hand.<br/><i>You can come and see her whenever you'd like.</i></p><p><i>I wasn't sure that... that she'd want me.</i> Erik answered cautiously. <i>I've made some terrible mistakes, and I wouldn't want to ruin her new life. So I don't know if she'd want to see me.</i></p><p><i>I think she would.</i> Charles answered, his thumb rubbing the back of Erik's hand. "Just give her time."</p><p>Erik nodded, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to Charles's hair. From anyone else the gesture would have felt patronising. From Erik, it felt a lot like hope. Charles sent a mental wave of fondness before he pulled away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flowers were beginning to blossom now, crocuses bright and daffodils beginning to show their heads. The frosts were receding, and in their place new life was sprouting, spreading across the grounds.</p><p>It had been a surprise when Alex had first found he had a passion for gardening, but in a way it made sense. He'd spent time in solitary, he knew what it was like to be trapped, to be inside without the chance to step into fresh air. Now, he was spending hours each day working in the garden, often with Darwin's support. They were preparing for the school. Charles handled the administration, Hank worked on the labs, Sean cooked, and Erik cleaned the deserted rooms that might one day provide homes for the students. </p><p>Charles found that even thinking about students gave him such hope, he could scarcely believe that when he was first injured he had thought that everything was over.  There was so much more to his life now. He sat in his office, watching the robin swooping over the ground.</p><p><i>Charles?</i> Erik's voice in his mind felt like coming home. <i>I was just changing your bedsheets and... you should see this.</i></p><p>Intrigued, Charles wheeled through into the bedroom, to find that Erik was stood by the windowsill. He made his way over, and beamed to see that one of the eggs had a crack across it. The mother returned, settling over her eggs and Charles watched her closely. He couldn't sense thoughts from animals, but he could feel something that seemed like affection. He wasn't sure it was hers, but he liked to pretend to himself that it was.</p><p>"Thank you, Erik."</p><p>"Do you want to play a game of chess?" Erik asked, and there was something in his thoughts he wasn't saying aloud, but it was easy to agree. Erik fetched them some tea as he set up the board, and he played.</p><p>Erik smiled, and kissed his cheek. "There's something else as well, but the boys told me to distract you."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Come and see-" Erik walked beside him to the back entrance leading out to the gardens, and used his ability to push open the doors.</p><p>Charles stared when he saw a ramp, which led to a wooden walkway that made its way down towards the lake. Alex stood there nervously, pacing, as Darwin grinned.</p><p>Charles wheeled forwards.<br/>"It's perfect."</p><p>Alex relaxed, and Erik smiled.<br/>"We're going to make a gravel path eventually, but we wanted to talk to you about the layout there. For now we just... wanted you to have this."</p><p>Charles made his way onto the ramp, wheeling down towards the lake, and smiling when he saw there was a platform at the end where he could sit or turn around. They'd clearly put a lot of effort into this. From here, the improvements Alex had made to the garden were obvious.</p><p>He gave him a sense of approval as he looked around, Erik by his side. He wouldn't be trapped in the house any longer. It wasn't perfect yet. It would take time, for the plants to grow and wounds to heal. But it was a start. He looked over at the new bed full of wildflowers, and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Charles?" Erik knocked on the door of the office before looking in, a faint smile on his face. "We got a letter."</p><p>"Oh?" Charles sat up a little straighter, as though he hadn't been aware of the excitement buzzing from Erik for the past few minutes, ever since the post had arrived. He couldn't understand why the post was causing this much excitement - few people knew where they were, and mostly the letters that did arrive were bills. Erik though felt ecstatic as he approached the desk, delight pouring from him.</p><p>"Both of us." Erik held it out, and Charles froze. He'd recognise that writing anywhere, Raven's delicate script on the page. There was no address. Just their names. Charles and Erik. It had been delivered by hand.</p><p>Charles reached for it, taking it with trembling fingers. He opened it, seeing his sister's writing.<br/><i>Dear Charles and Erik,<br/>We wanted to let you know that we are coming to stay for a short while. We haven't decided yet if we want to stay, but we miss you. I miss you Charles. I haven't forgiven you for sending me away. I want to yell at you, but that'll be easier face to face. It'll be easier to hug you after too. Angel is a little bit nervous that the others won't accept her. If we're both welcome to come, please make sure the curtains in my bedroom are open this evening.<br/>With all my love,<br/>Raven.</i></p><p>Charles read it over twice, then passed it to Erik.<br/>"Could you?" he asked softly. He couldn't get to Raven's curtains, couldn't signal that her return would be welcomed. But Erik could do that.</p><p>Erik nodded, squeezing his shoulder. "I'll do that now."</p><p>The rest of the day passed in a whirlwind of activity. If Raven was going to be coming home, Charles wanted to show her that she was welcome, that she should stay. He ensured that the others were all busy, tidying and cleaning, that a room was set aside for Angel near Raven's own, and carefully instructed Sean and Erik on how to prepare Raven's favourite meal. Darwin found a packet of balloons somewhere, and he and Alex decorated the lounge together. And then they waited.</p><p>Charles felt almost nauseous, worried in case this was a false alarm, in case Raven took one look at the building where they had grown up and decided she couldn't do this. He'd certainly had times when he could barely face being here. One day, this space would be theirs, but with Raven absent the memories grew louder.</p><p>He kept wheeling over to the window to look, until Erik placed a hand on his arm.<br/>"She needs time," Erik told him, and it wasn't cruel. Erik hadn't spoken much about his absence since his return, and Charles had been too afraid to ask. Now though, Erik cleared his throat and began to talk. "She missed you. She was so worried about you, wasn't sure if you'd welcome her back. But she needed time to work out who she was, and-" Erik fell silent at a knock on the door.</p><p>Charles looked at him and nodded, and Erik waved his hand, the door swinging open.</p><p>Raven was stood there in her blue form, mercifully not naked. Angel was tucked against her side, her wings out. The smaller woman looked around nervously, and Charles could feel her fear, but he smiled.<br/>"Welcome. Its good to have you both back." He wheeled forwards, reaching out towards Raven. There was a pause, a moment where she hesitated, and then she was rushing forwards, wrapping her arms around him, and he clung to her in return. She looked different, but she still felt the same in his arms, and as she pulled away he smiled at her.</p><p>"You came home?"</p><p>"For now." Raven shrugged. "We missed you but... I can't hide. I want to help people, and ... Angel's had enough of being used."</p><p>Angel herself looked around and whistled low. <br/>"You never told me you grew up in a castle. I feel like a princess, baby."</p><p>"You are... Charles? Can I still have that box of your mother's old jewellery?"</p><p>"Of course." Charles smiled, able to feel his sister's excitement at the thought of being able to give Angel the things she deserved. "Erik can show you up to your rooms, just don't take too long, there's pizza waiting."</p><p>Raven squeaked in delight, her fingers interlacing with Angel's, and pulling her towards the stairs. Erik laughed and followed them, and Charles felt the pain of his sister's absence ease. She might not be staying, but she was home for now, and that mattered.</p><p>Sean cursed under his breath.<br/>"All that flirting with her wasted."</p><p>Alex laughed, shoving him in the side. <br/>"Sean, both of them are out of your league. Come on, I want pizza."</p><p>Charles smiled and followed them to the kitchen, giving the girls a few minutes to settle in before informing them that it was time for food.</p><p>They stayed up late into the night, laughing and talking, and it felt almost like it had back in Department X, only now the people that had been circling each other shyly had been honest with their feelings. Charles glanced over at Erik, and then smirked.</p><p>"We should put on some music!" Darwin suggested. "I want to dance."</p><p>Charles raised an eyebrow at Erik. "Fancy a go?"</p><p>Erik barked out a laugh of surprise, but nodded, and settled on Charles's lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles woke up to a pounding headache, which wasn't even his own. After the dancing to celebrate Raven and Angel's return, there had been a lot of wine shared, and it seemed that everyone was hungover. Eyes still screwed closed with pain, he went to sit up and grab a glass of water, and was stopped by a weight across his chest. Groaning, he blinked and opened his eyes, to find that Erik was curled up against him, his head resting against Charles's heart, their legs tangled together.</p><p>Erik was peaceful. Charles could feel that. Yes, he was hungover, but he was calm and he felt safe. After so long fearing everyone, not allowing himself a moment to rest, he'd come to Charles's bed and he'd felt safe. </p><p>Charles watched Erik's expressions, the sunlight highlighting his features as he rested. He looked beautiful there, happy. Charles reached out, running his fingers through Erik's hair, seeing how it was just long enough to begin to curl. Part of him feared whatever it was that was between them. He didn't know what relationship he could offer Erik, whether he would be able to trust him as much as he once had. But he did trust him.</p><p>That trust was mutual, judging by the fact that Erik was relaxed enough against him to do what could only be described as cuddling. The sun continued to rise, the robin singing outside their window. Charles allowed himself to look his fill, to memorise the shadows Erik's eyelashes cast against his cheek.</p><p>Eventually, Erik's eyelids flickered, and he opened his eyes.</p><p>"Good morning," Charles murmured. Erik groaned faintly in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bumblebee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles hadn't been sure, before, how many of their kind were out there. For a long time his understanding of their kind had been limited to just Raven and himself. Then Erik, and Hank - and then Cerebro had changed everything. There were so many of them out there, some of whom were reaching out for help. Trying to decide on students was hard - brief moments of contact with other minds wasn't enough to build a real understanding of their gifts. </p><p>So they had reached out, to the children who needed his help. The school wasn't yet ready, but they were starting to prepare for their visits, meeting potential children and their families. Not all of them had families - there were orphans, and those who had been abandoned. But there were enough people out there who needed help, and enough willing to accept it, that he had hope one day his school would flourish. He couldn't be sure, yet. But he had hope. </p><p>Erik had accompanied him on his trips, to meet families, and in a way it felt like their journeys before Cuba, felt like the life he had known before. He was glad to have it now, even if things were different. The chair fitted in the back of the car, and he sat in the passenger seat as Erik drove, and the roads stretched out before them.</p><p>Today, they had gone to meet a young girl with a physical mutation, whose parents had answered the phone and seemed interested in what he had to offer. A little girl with a startling appearance, and abilities her parents were learning to control. They wanted to stay in contact with their daughter, but they wanted the help that Charles was able to offer them.</p><p>The car parked, and Erik floated the chair out. Charles transferred into his chair, and approached the door, to be greeted by a smiling woman.</p><p>"Hello!" She held her hand out. "You must be Professor Xavier, yes?"</p><p>"Yes," Charles smiled. "Thank you for inviting us over, I wanted to meet you all. Lin sounds like a remarkable little girl."</p><p>"She is. She is a wonderful girl." The woman showed them through the house, hesitating at the step.</p><p>Erik reached out with his ability, floating Charles's chair up into the building, and following close behind. The woman stared, and nodded slowly.<br/>"You are like her?"</p><p>"In a way. Your daughter's gift is quite unique." They paused in the hallway, Erik removing his shoes, and carrying them through the house, before putting them on again to go out into the garden. </p><p>Lin was sat in the garden, a little bee buzzing around her antlers. It landed there for a moment, buzzing to her, and she giggled and answered it, before she turned around and bowed her head.</p><p>"Hello," she said shyly, stepping forwards. "It is good to meet you."</p><p>Charles nodded, and smiled. "I am here to talk to you about my school. I think you would enjoy it there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles had decided to open the school when other schools went back from spring break. To start with, they were going to have only a few students, those who were in most need, and then after the summer vacation the hope was to open it up to more children, and start to function the same as any other school. He hoped that most of the students would be able to maintain some form of contact with their parents, and he was willing to use his powers if necessary to ensure that. But some of the families at least seemed to want to keep in contact with their mutant children, and that was reassuring.</p><p>He had returned from another investigative trip with a couple more names on his list, and an interesting problem - how to ensure that one of the bedrooms was fireproof for a boy who kept setting fires in his sleep, the flames erupting across his hands and then  across his body. He settled on a sofa in the living room, notes on his lap, trying to work out what would be the best plan from here. Occasionally he glanced out of the window, watching his robin flying across the grounds. Sean was preparing dinner, and Alex and Darwin were out in the gardens. Raven had taken Angel off on a supply run, and everything felt calm.</p><p>Erik was sat beside him, trying to work out who could go into which bedroom, to ensure that no one would be isolated no matter how potentially destructive their powers. If the school was going to be a home for these children, then they had to work together and ensure they would be able to feel safe there. </p><p>Charles stared at the page, tapping his pen on it.</p><p>There was a loud crack, and the smell of smoke, and he looked up to find two of Shaw's lackeys standing in front of them. The teleporter bowed his head towards Erik, who stood and stepped forwards to shake his hand.<br/>"Azazel?"</p><p>Erik reached out to shake the hand of the other man, but the new arrival shook his head. Instead, Erik held his hands in front of him with thumbs touching and wiggled his index fingers, before turning back to Azazel. "What brings the two of you here?"</p><p>
  <i>Erik?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They said they wanted to enjoy their freedom. Azazel said goodbye when he brought Darwin and I home.</i>
</p><p>Charles tried to press into their minds, but it was difficult to gain a message from it. The teleporter's mind was full of a language he barely spoke, flicking around in an unordered way, while the other man's mind was silent and hard to comprehend.</p><p>There was a pause, before the silent man opened his jacket, revealing he was wearing a sling. Curled up inside of it was a baby mutant, with vivid blue skin and wide yellow eyes. Charles gasped, reaching out, and the man hesitated, glancing to Erik.</p><p>Erik nodded, and the man handed over his precious infant as the teleporter explained.<br/>"His name Kurt. We find him in labs, were doing research. He is my son." As he said that, the baby wriggled, his tail peeking out from his blankets. The child was breathtakingly small, and Charles rocked him gently, gazing at him carefully.</p><p>"Shaw?" Erik asked, and Azazel nodded. </p><p>"He had taken samples, and work with scientist. We... destroy the lab. They were hurting mutant. But our son... we need somewhere safe for him."</p><p>Charles felt their eyes resting on him.<br/><i>Erik, are they to be trusted?</i></p><p><i>They have no loyalty to Shaw. I think they are dangerous, but they are fighters. And they will help us to find the children who need us most. A teleporter would be helpful.</i> Erik supplied, looking at him and letting him decide.</p><p>Charles stared down at the tiny infant in his lap, and nodded. <br/>"You can all stay. As long as you pose no threat to my family, all of you are safe here."</p><p>The teleporter reached out and squeezed the other mutant's hand. Charles could sense their relief, and focused on the boy in his arms. It looked like at this rate, the school would need a nursery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik was exhausted, more exhausted than he wanted to show. It turned out that lugging around furniture and moving things, arranging rooms in a way that would meet the needs of an ever-growing and incredibly varied population of children, was exhausting work. Charles tried to do what he could to help, ensuring everyone was kept well supplied with tea and working out the administration side of things, making sure supplies were delivered and that the contractors wouldn't pose any threat to the school. </p><p>But a lot of the work fell to them, to try and get it ready. Charles liked that, and he knew Erik did too, his mind humming with purpose as he worked on readying everything, working on failsafes, even building hidden passages into the walls in case the school came under attack. Charles hoped that Erik was paranoid, and was reassured by the knowledge that if he wasn't, if this was something that would one day be needed, they would be ready.</p><p>But hard labour all day exhausted them. In the evenings, they would all either retire to their rooms, or to the drawing room, making use of the couches and armchairs. Today, Janos and Azazel were cuddled up together on one couch, their tiny son on their lap, as Hank sat in an armchair reading. Alex and Darwin were talking in the corner, and Sean was half-asleep in an armchair of his own. </p><p>Charles smiled slightly when he caught sight of one of his mother's sapphires at Angel's throat. It was a beautiful gem, and it suited her. It was better it brought someone joy than continued to be closed away in a dusty box. She caught him looking, and waved, before she leaned back against Raven. Raven obligingly leaned in and kissed her.</p><p>Erik was sat by the fire, prodding at the logs with a poker, carefully guiding forth another wave of heat. Seemingly satisfied by his work, he walked back to Charles, settling down on the sofa.</p><p>Until then, Charles had remained in his seat, seeing little point in transferring from the wheelchair to the sofa if he would be sat alone. Now though, there was a purpose, and he shifted his weight across.</p><p>Erik didn't offer to help, having learned from past experience that it wasn't a good idea, that Charles would likely take it as an insult. Instead, he waited until Charles was across, and then wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Charles leaned back into his embrace, feeling the warmth of Erik's bodyheat filtering through their shirts. This close, tucked together, he felt warm. He thought of how beautiful Erik looked, when he was asleep or playing chess or laughing, those few unguarded moments they got every day.</p><p>Erik leaned down, pressing a kiss to his ear.<br/>"Rest. I've got you."</p><p>Charles nodded, allowing his eyes to close, surrounded by those he cared about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bouquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles could feel Erik's mind buzzing more than normal as he completed his early morning lap of the mansion. There were some things that Charles was able to forgive Erik for, and others he was not. Being an exceptionally chipper morning person definitely fell into the latter category, as it seemed every day Erik was up before dawn, exercising and then going for a run.</p><p>It was a compromise of sorts - he would get up, go through his morning routine, run, and then send Charles a sense of wakefulness so that Charles could begin his own morning routine. By the time Charles was pulling on his clothes, Erik would walk in with a tray of breakfast, some tea and some coffee. They'd drink and eat together, watch the three newly hatched robin chicks, and be ready to face the day.</p><p>All of that was standard, which didn't explain why Erik felt quite so chipper this morning.</p><p>Charles groaned into his pillow, silently cursing morning people.</p><p>He still got up and got dressed, propping himself against the pillows as  Erik walked in, their breakfast floating on a tray beside him, one hand held behind his back. Erik was mentally singing 'The Loco-motion', which Sean had been singing badly the past few weeks. As attempts to keep out prying, it was fairly effective. Charles waited patiently rather than trying to push deeper into  Erik's mind. Erik would talk if and when he was ready.</p><p>Erik sat on the bed, and moved his hand with a flourish, pulling out a vase which was full of flowers.<br/>"For you."</p><p>"Those are beautiful-" Charles looked at them curiously, taking them. "What's the occasion?"</p><p>"You." Erik laughed. "I know it's corny. I don't know, the garden looked beautiful, and...these are all plants I run past every day. I wanted...I wanted to…” <i>to share it with you.</i></p><p>"Thank you." Charles answered, touched by the fact Erik had thought to share this with him. "I... I was thinking. We could always have a window box or something. And Alex has been talking about giving the children little sections of the garden, if they want them. We have the space..."</p><p>"I could make a raised flower bed?" Erik suggested quickly. "Can't have you avoiding getting your hands dirty."</p><p>Charles feigned a disappointed sigh, but he smiled, and glanced at his new vase full of flowers. <br/>"Sounds perfect."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fledgling robins were getting stronger by the day. Charles found that he would watch them most mornings. The view he got of Erik running around the grounds was just an added bonus - but a rather delightful one, if Charles was honest with himself.</p><p>He watched as the little ones stretched their wings. At first, the birds had been really quite ugly - he would never have said that out loud of course (unlike Erik, who he had caught one day sat by the window going “Ihr seid sehr hässlich” to the little birds). But now they were looking rather sweet, all soft fluffy down and wide eyes and hungry beaks. He found himself feeling almost paternal.</p><p><i>Charles?</i> Hank’s voice sounded in his mind, loud and panicked. </p><p>
  <i>Yes, Hank?</i>
</p><p><i>Can you call Erik in, and then you both need to come to the kitchen.</i> Hank’s panic was too loud for Charles to hear what else was happening, so he hurried along to see what the problem was. <i>Erik, apparently we need you.</i></p><p>He reached the kitchen, surprised to see a little boy sat at the table, sipping a hot chocolate. The boy was clearly a mutant, judging by his silver hair, his legs swinging.</p><p>“Hello?” Charles asked, as Erik walked into the room as well.</p><p>“Hi!” The boy looked up and waved enthusiastically. </p><p>Charles beamed. They weren’t expecting any new students, but here one was.<br/>
“What’s your name?”</p><p>“I’m Peter,” the boy said. “My mum said this is a school for people like me? She said I had to come in and look around, and if I don’t like it I can run back to her car.”</p><p>Erik frowned, a stricken expression passing across his face.<br/>
“There’s no car left on the grounds,” he explained, and the little boy shrugged. </p><p>“I’m fast, it’s not very far!”</p><p>“He brought an envelope,” Hank handed it over, his furry hands shaking as he did so, and Charles read what was written within.</p><p>‘To Dr. Xavier,<br/>
I hear that your school can help my son. I’m not able to look after him - he is a mutant, like his biological father. His father could manipulate metal, but Peter is just very fast. He’s a good kid, just chaotic, and I’m worried he’s attracting the attention of social services. My husband and I think he’ll be happy here.<br/>
Please take care of my boy.’</p><p>Charles looked to Hank, and then handed the letter to Erik. Erik looked down at the boy, and then at the letter.<br/>
<i>Shit.</i></p><p>Charles hesitated. Erik had a son, one who had been abandoned here. But that was alright. They could work through this, they could make a family.</p><p>He wheeled over to the table, and Peter grinned.<br/>
“Your chair looks fun! How fast does it go? Can I push it?”</p><p>“Maybe later,” Charles offered. “Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself, Peter?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Discovering that Erik had a son seemed to change everything, while at the same time it didn't change anything at all. Peter was going to be a student at the school, and he was special to the two of them. But he was also a child, one who needed love and security. Charles was ready to give him that, any way that he was able to, because it was what the little boy deserved.</p><p>Erik was nervous about being a father.</p><p>Unlike Charles, Erik had grown up with a loving family, and a sense of security about who he was. But he'd also seen so much of the worst of humanity, when he wasn't much older than Peter was now. He lived in fear of that happening to those he cared about, lived in fear of Peter learning the kind of pain he had grown used to. </p><p>Between that, and his fear of upsetting the child, things felt stilted between them. Charles disliked that - he wanted Erik to be able to embrace the fatherly figure he knew he could be. But if Erik wasn't ready yet, then he would step up and take care of Peter. </p><p>After one rather terrifying trip around the mansion at top speed, he had been forced to forbid Peter from pushing his chair while running. But the boy liked helping, and Charles permitted him to push him around every so often.</p><p>He had taken the boy shopping, making sure no one took too much notice of the boy's strange hair. Erik had come along as well, talking to Peter about what interested him. The little boy was full of constant energy, bouncing along with a mind full of ideas. Charles listened to him talking about dinosaurs and cars and motorbikes, encouraging his interests. After they had bought him some clothes, they stopped for milkshakes, and Erik carefully sat down next to the boy.<br/>"Strawberry your favourite?" he asked carefully, and Peter nodded, holding the glass up for Erik to try a sip.</p><p>Charles could feel Erik's concern that he was going to get this wrong, somehow. That he wouldn't be as good as the little boy deserved, that he'd let him down already not being present in his life.<br/><i>Erik, you didn't know that he existed. I'm sure you are a good father, but you couldn't have been there when you didn't know,</i> Charles reprimanded fondly. <i>What matters is that now you do know, you can be here for him.</i></p><p>Slowly, Erik nodded, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair. <br/>"Do you want to try my banana milkshake? And then maybe next time you can get a banana split."</p><p>Peter's little face lit up, and Charles smiled at him gently. This was progress. Soon more of the students would be gathering, and Charles knew that several of them would need support and he was happy to provide it. But Peter was going to be special to him, always. Because of what he meant to Erik, and what he meant to Charles.</p><p>Peter took a sip of Erik's milkshake, and frowned.<br/>"Strawberry's better. Can I have a strawberry split?"</p><p>Erik considered, and nodded. Charles could feel him trying to work out what a strawberry split would even be, with the same careful planning he always applied to challenges. After a few seconds, Erik sent Charles a mental image of a strawberry split.<br/><i>Would you show Peter please?</i></p><p>Charles laughed, happy to act as a conduit between them, showing Peter Erik's idea for a strawberry split. Peter nodded enthusiastically, so Charles supposed it was a success.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wildflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been Raven who had suggested the idea of a ceremony, something to welcome each student to the school, but Charles had fallen in love with the idea. For some children, those who had been rejected by their families, this was a welcome to a new family. Even to those who hadn't been rejected, it was still a new start, a new opportunity. It was important to mark moments like that, to acknowledge that this was new for the children and they were making their first steps into a different life.</p><p>As the children arrived, they were shown around the mansion, and then given a little time to unpack in their room, before joining the others for a meal. Often they would watch a movie (aimed at an appropriate audience), and get to pick what they wanted for breakfast and lunch the next day.</p><p>By then, the sky was getting a little dark. So Charles would usher the children outside, and those who wanted to would show off their powers. Angel would often start, taking to the air and hovering. Darwin would let the children hit him, and Azazel would show he could teleport. Janos would create a mini tornado that skimmed the surface of the lake. Erik would create the child a small figurine, whatever it was that they wanted. Peter would run at full speed to grab something from a far away tree and then return. And each child added their own demonstration, if they wanted to, including the newcomer.</p><p>For obvious reasons, Alex couldn't show off his powers.But he had gathered a bag of wildflower seed, and he would crouch by the child, getting them to take a few seeds and throw it onto one of the flowerbeds. At first, that was the end, and the children had run in for hot drinks and bedtime stories.</p><p>When it was Lin's turn, it was different. She crouched down beside the plants, and spoke to them quietly, asking them to grow for her. It hadn't taken long for them to spring to life, shoots soaring up into the air, her flowers indistinguishable from those planted before.</p><p>Charles gave an encouraging smile. <br/>"That was beautiful Lin. Do you think you could do that for the children next time?"</p><p>She nodded, smiling enthusiastically, and looking at the other children.</p><p>From then on, whenever the new children planted seeds in the garden, they would immediately see what they had grown, new flowers joining all those there before. All different, and all beautiful.</p><p>Charles thought it was a little like his children. Wildflowers were amazing, but too many people saw them and mistook them for weeds, thought that they were bad simply for growing where they were unwanted. </p><p>But no, they were beautiful, and they were strong, and they were wanted. They were wanted so much, and he would make sure they knew that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not counting little Kurt, the school soon had seven pupils. Charles adored each and every one of them, keeping careful notes of their interests, their abilities and their studies. He knew as more children joined, he would have to get more help to teach them, but for now he was focused on these students.</p><p>Little Lin was often to be found in conversation with the robin and her babies, encouraging them and finding tasty snacks. Bobby was a shy little boy, afraid of rejection, and Charles's heart ached for the way he had been abandoned. John was fierce and angry and afraid, and desperately alone. Kitty was a sweet little girl, who had absolutely no concept of privacy. Warren was rejected by his father, sure that he needed to be fixed. Marie couldn't touch anyone because of the nature of her mutation, but she wanted desperately to be held, and the others all helped her. And then there was Peter.</p><p>Peter was Erik's son, and Charles couldn't help feeling the boy was his son as well.</p><p>Seven children, who were together a proof of concept. This school could work.</p><p>There were children out there of their kind, who needed help, and the school could provide it. It could be a refuge.</p><p>Charles was just updating a table with everyone's latest test results when he felt something frantic clawing at the edge of his mind. Rather than panic, he alerted Erik, but then reached out to investigate.</p><p>The other man's mind was frantic, almost animal. He was used to people thinking in words or images, but this man thought solely in sensation - fear, and hope. The idea something bad was behind him, and that if he was lucky, potential rescue was in front. The man's fear was so loud that Charles almost missed the other mind that  was with him, a smaller, less clear mind.</p><p>Erik rushed into his office.<br/>"What is it Charles?"</p><p>"Are the children all inside?" Charles asked. "There's someone coming. He doesn't mean us harm, but he might be dangerous."</p><p>"I'll check." Erik reassured him, walking away, and Charles tried to reach out to that feral mind, offer it comfort and reassurance. There was a pause, and then a slow sense of calm, until the thoughts that came back felt almost human.</p><p><i>Safe?</i> The strange mind asked, still full of terror, and Charles tried to send back calmness.</p><p><i>You're both safe here. This is a place of help.</i> He hadn't been sure the other man would believe him, but he guided him closer anyway, because the alternative was to leave him out there in danger. Erik's mind brushed Charles's own, promised the children were safe.</p><p>The man stepped through, out into the garden. He was shaking a little, unsure on his feet, cradling a bundle to his chest. Charles wheeled out of the house, feeling Erik's irritation turn to worry as he approached.</p><p>Before he got within touching distance of the other man, Erik was stood beside him. <i>He has a metal skeleton. I can stop him if he attacks.</i></p><p><i>Thank you. Hopefully it won't be necessary.</i> Charles thought back, before offering the man his hand.</p><p>"Hello. It's good to meet the two of you..." </p><p>The bundle in the man's arms gave a soft cry, and Charles tensed, looking at it.<br/>"A baby?"</p><p>"They were testing on us." The man answered. "She's sick."</p><p>"My friend's a doctor-" Charles began, only to stop as metal blades approached his face, then froze and were jerked backwards as Erik approached. He tried to calm Erik at the same time as reaching out psychically for Hank, calling him forwards to come to them. "It's alright. He's a mutant too."</p><p>Hank emerged from the house, clearly startled by the newcomer. He walked forwards, frowning as the girl gave another little cry, but then he smiled and walked closer. <br/>"Do you want me to take a look?"</p><p>"I'm not putting her down." The man answered.</p><p>"I wouldn't ask it of you." Hank reassured, and then he was leading him into the house, and Charles felt his shoulders slump.</p><p>Erik smirked slightly, bumping his hip against Charles's arm affectionately. "I'll have to see about getting you a bigger library, if you keep collecting these children."</p><p><i>She's another one who’ll need a creche,</i> Charles answered, but let Erik float him back inside so that they could cuddle together on the couch, and let Hank handle the start of processing their newest arrival.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can we make a chocolate cake?" Peter asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet once more.</p><p>"No." Erik's voice was a little too harsh there, lacking in affection, and Peter flinched back as though he had been struck. Charles sighed, wondering if it fell to him to keep the peace. Nonetheless, he started forwards and managed a soft smile.</p><p>"Erik doesn't like chocolate cake," Charles explained carefully, reaching out to squeeze Erik's hand.</p><p>"Oh..." Peter looked utterly crestfallen, his eyes shining with sadness. Charles resisted the urge to point out that it was clear where he had inherited his flair from the dramatic. Instead, he smiled.</p><p>"There are plenty of other cakes that we can make, Peter. I promise. Don't worry, I am not going to leave you without cake."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Peter asked, nervousness visible now. "I just wanted to make a cake with you but if you're busy-"</p><p>"We're never too busy for cake," Charles interrupted firmly. He wouldn't have little Peter thinking he didn't matter, not when he mattered - when all of their children mattered. Charles considered. "What about a Victoria sponge? We had those all of the time when I was growing up, and the recipe didn't seem that complicated."</p><p>***</p><p>Three hours later, Charles found himself covered in flour and sat in his chair surrounded by what had previously been a pristine kitchen, and now looked like the kind of mess more commonly seen left behind in warzones.</p><p>Erik was sitting on the floor, twirling one finger in the air to control the spoon mixing the icing. Charles, still sitting in his chair, was wondering if he could hide forever. Perhaps it wasn't too late to emigrate. </p><p>Peter was grinning. There was icing through his hair, and he seemed to be vaguely coated in the cake mix, but he looked delighted.</p><p>"Is the icing ready yet?"</p><p>"Nearly," Erik answered, before handing it over. Charles watched as Peter spread the icing on top of the cake with the same enthusiasm as he did everything else. It was concerning, watching the focus on his face, but that was just how he was. He was left stickier than before, with icing across the walls.</p><p>Peter grinned, rushing off out of sight. Charles felt something collide with him, and looked down to realise he had a handprints of sugar on his shoulder and the stomach of his cardigan.</p><p>"Peter..." he muttered, lifting his head and blinking.</p><p>The room was clean.</p><p>Peter stood in front of him, with a nervous smile on his face.<br/>"Was that okay? You're not mad at me?" He asked. "I won't have to leave and I won't be in trouble?"</p><p>"You don't ever have to leave," Erik answered seriously. "This place is your home."</p><p>Charles knew Erik would have said that to any of their children, and he felt warmth flood within him.</p><p>"Thank you!" Peter hesitated, looking between them. "I was thinking. You know you said you're taking us hiking tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Charles asked. Hiking was rather an overstatement for the day he had planned, which involved getting the children out of the mansion and into the countryside, even if it meant tolerating a day of the indignity of Erik levitating him. The kids were worth it.</p><p>"Do you think everyone could have some cake for a picnic on the trip?" Peter asked hopefully. "If they like it I mean? We could include everyone!"</p><p>Charles hesitated. It was a kind idea, one that he knew he should have been excited about. He just knew what would come next was going to be tiring.<br/>"We can do that, but we are going to need to make a little bit more cake first, okay? We want everyone to have big slices."</p><p><i>Charles...</i> Erik warned.</p><p><i>Let me spend time with him. He's enjoying this. We should make the most of it.</i> Charles set about helping Peter with the first few measurements.</p><p>It was bound to be chaotic. But it would mean they had dessert for their field trip the next day, and Peter would have a sense of real accomplishment. He could do that. </p><p>"What colour icing do you want this time?"</p><p>"Silver!" Peter insisted. Erik pulled a face, but Charles just nodded and got to work measuring out the right ingredients.<br/>"Silver it is."</p><p>After another hour's work, and a lot of tidying, they were left with two cakes for tomorrow's fieldtrip, a fairly tidy kitchen, and one extremely sticky son. Charles couldn't help smiling, and even Erik looked amused as he neatened Peter up.</p><p>Charles looked between them, and smirked.<br/>"We should test it, you know? Make sure it tastes good."</p><p>Peter nodded so fast in response that his head was a blur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hiking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles sat in his study, watching the man that had turned up in their garden the day before pacing around the room. He was still holding his little girl, and the resemblance between them was obvious - her bone claws matching the metal ones of the man's own. </p><p>"I can see what I can help you remember?" Charles offered. It wasn't a guarantee. There was no certainty he would find any identity in the darker corners of the man's mind, and even if he did there was no certainty it would be the kind of thing you would want to learn about yourself.</p><p>The man paused in his pacing, and nodded, grunting his assent. He settled down in the chair on the other side of Charles's desk, and placed his infant down on the desk itself with surprising tenderness, brushing her wispy hair out of her face.</p><p>Charles reached out into his mind. There was pain, and fear, almost overwhelming. He panted, slowly digging through the agony, searching for something that wasn't just the worst kind of scientific agony a man could be forced to endure. There had to be answers somewhere. There had to be hope somewhere. He kept searching, despite the pain.</p><p>"Logan." Charles found the name and gave voice to it, his eyes snapping open, his chest heaving as though he had been exercising. He closed his eyes, taking a few slow, steadying breaths, before he looked up again. "Your name is Logan."</p><p>The man nodded slowly, and Charles could see the sweat shining on his skin. He had endured the investigation in silence, but it had clearly caused him pain. He looked up at Charles, hopeful, and gathered his daughter back against his chest.<br/>"Thank you."</p><p>"I'm sorry there wasn't more. We can keep looking."</p><p>"Not today..." Logan answered, staring down at his daughter. "Anyway, weren't you leaving with the children?"</p><p>"We're going on a field trip. You'd be welcome to join us."</p><p>Logan pulled a face, and Charles smiled despite himself. It was clear that Logan had endured a lot, but he still was managing to hang on to his personality.<br/>"I'll see you later then." He wheeled out past Logan. </p><p>Logan watched him leave.<br/>"Is it... Is everyone going with you?"</p><p>"I think Hank and Raven and Angel are staying, not that Raven and Angel are going to be around..." Charles explained, and Logan nodded.<br/>"Well. Thanks for the name, Chuck."</p><p>"It's alright. Have a good day." Charles replied, aware his responses were a little stilted, but he tried to push those concerns aside. He made his way out into the hallway, just as Erik walked over.</p><p>"All sorted?"</p><p>"His name is Logan. He'd suffered a lot, but he's safe now," Charles supplied, as Erik lifted the wheelchair with his powers, making his way towards the waiting minivan. "Are the children ready for their trip?"</p><p>"I got them all into coats and scarves," Erik answered, in a way that implied that particular experience had taken several years off of his life. "And they're in the minivan." He opened the door, and Charles transferred himself into his seat, letting Erik stow the wheelchair away. Then they were moving.</p><p>The actual journey took about an hour. The children were singing, and Erik was gripping the wheel. Halfway there, little Kurt began to sob, and a moment later there was the smell of sulphur. </p><p>Charles twisted, terrified in case the tiny boy had developed the ability to teleport. Instead, he saw Janos sat there looking irritated and holding the baby next to an empty seat. Janos glared at the seat, extending his middle finger in a clear gesture, and then cuddled the child.</p><p>When they did eventually park up, Azazel appeared to greet them. Janos knocked him off his feet with a sudden gust of wind. Azazel scrambled up, taking Kurt from Janos and nuzzling close, his tail wrapping around Janos's waist. Charles chose to usher the children away, out into the forest.</p><p>The plan was to go for a short walk in nature, to talk about the trees that they could see, and the importance of harmony with the natural world. Released from their seatbelts, the children scattered in all directions, Lin rushing to a nearby tree, Bobby and John playfighting, Warren glaring and stalking off as Kitty hid by the van, nervous. Marie had put on thick gloves, and walked over to Charles, offering him her hand. Peter was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Charles groaned and reached out with his powers, calling the children back to him. He wasn't sure it was entirely ethical, but it seemed better than allowing the group to scatter to the four winds never to be seen again.<br/>"Okay, please don't run off like that," he reminded them. "Erik is too lazy to chase you."</p><p>"I can chase them if they run off!" Peter said helpfully, bouncing from foot to foot, an excited bundle of energy. "And we have a picnic! We have cake, and we have sandwiches and things!"</p><p>"Picnic!" Kitty said with a smile, the promise of a meal enough to coax her out from the van. Marie smiled shyly up at Charles, and he squeezed her hand. </p><p>They made their way along between the trees, Charles's chair floating along as Erik's ability carried him. They made their way along towards a clearing, the little group of them. Charles had planned to be the one to explain things, but Lin was the one to lead the way, skipping between trees, pointing out small signals of life, and coaxing down squirrels and birds to show them. </p><p>When they stopped in the clearing for lunch, Lin called down all kinds of little creatures. It meant that a fair amount of the cake they had brought got used for treats for the woodland life. But that was alright. The cake tasted pretty good, and there was enough to share.</p><p>After the picnic, they ushered the children back to the van, and headed home. It appeared that Azazel and Janos had made up, judging by the way that they were cuddled up together, Kurt comfortably resting in his father's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles arranged for breakfast to start a little later the next day, knowing the children were tired after their little adventure. He could feel the mind of some birds and what appeared to be a squirrel in Lin's room. That would be a discussion for another day, and Charles was fairly sure he trusted her. If she thought the birds and squirrel would be content in her room, he wasn't going to be the one to argue with her.</p><p>Eventually, the children trooped down to eat, chattering together. They were as full of life as they always were when they were given the chance, talking.</p><p>Lin came down last of all. He was right. It had been a squirrel, as the little creature was perched on her antlers, hopping around on them blissfully, before taking a seat on her shoulder. Erik raised an eyebrow. <br/><i>Charles, she has a squirrel on her head.</i></p><p><i>I know, we're just going to ignore it.</i> Charles said simply, shrugging as he began to eat. <br/>"Lin, dear, be careful that your friends don't get into everyone's breakfast."</p><p>"Yes professor!" She said cheerfully, reaching out to pat the squirrel on the head fondly, feeding it a piece of banana.</p><p>"I thought maybe we could go to the mall today." Raven said with a cheerful smile as she walked in. Charles looked at her in disbelief.</p><p>
  <i>You don't think some of our children are likely to draw attention?</i>
</p><p><i>I think they will. And they need to get used to it, and so does the mall. If this place is going to be a refuge for our kind, it can't be a prison.</i> Raven shot back. </p><p>There was a logic to that, even if Charles worried about what would happen. He knew he could defend the children from violence, but he worried about the stares that they would attract. Erik's thoughts brushed against his own.</p><p>
  <i>You're worried about people looking at them with hatred?</i>
</p><p>Charles sent back a sense of agreement, and Erik sent an image of him wandering down the street, holding his mother's hand. Charles could see the people staring. Erik's mother crouched in front of him, and looked into his eyes.</p><p>"We keep our heads up, my brave boy. Let them hate, but we don't let them win." She had flashed him a smile, and squeezed his hand, and he'd tried to look up as they'd carried on. </p><p><i>Thank you.</i> Charles hesitated. <i>We can do that. We can teach them to be proud.</i></p><p><i>There's a lot for them to be proud of.</i> Erik agreed, then groaned.</p><p>"You do realise this means we have to get everyone into the minivan again?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think this is the best scarf ever." Bobby said quietly, sat at the dinner table and swinging his legs as he played with the edge of his blue scarf, running his fingers across the snowflake embroidery. "Thank you."</p><p>"It's alright," Charles smiled. He knew he was overly indulgent of the children, but he had the money for it, and anything which made Bobby even a little less ashamed of his mutation had to be a good thing. </p><p>Erik looked across and gave him a knowing smile.<br/>"You know, there's no pair of snowflakes that are the same, Bobby. They're all absolutely unique, just like each of you."</p><p>Bobby smiled shyly, giggling as Charles's robin hopped across the table. Charles was fairly sure the robin wasn't meant to be indoors, but given she had three hungry mouths to feed, he couldn't help feeling a certain degree of kindred spirit with her. If she wanted to steal some of their food, he supposed he could be persuaded to turn a blind eye.</p><p>Bobby tapped his fingers on the table, frowning in concentration, and small patterns of ice spread out across the table from his fingertips.</p><p>"You know you always say we should practice?" He asked Charles, fidgeting a little. "If I try and make it snow later, is that allowed?"</p><p>"Sure," Charles smiled. "There's a clearing we can use."</p><p>"What if I make the animals cold?" Bobby asked, a sudden guilty expression on his face. Charles didn't feel that guilt belonged there - the nature of his powers was hardly Bobby's fault. But before he could explain that, Lin spoke.</p><p>"I can ask them to move away first!" She grinned. "Then you can make it snow and you don't have to worry about making anyone at all cold."</p><p>Bobby giggled and nodded, reaching out and squeezing her hand happily, before he dragged her away from the table to go and find the right spot in the garden. Erik rolled his eyes, and followed them.<br/>"Charles?"</p><p>Charles nodded, wheeling along beside them, calling out directions to the children. The two of them stopped side by side in the clearing, and Lin called out to move the animals out of the way. </p><p>Bobby hesitated, looking up at Charles.<br/>"Is it really okay? You won't be angry?"</p><p>"Not angry at all. Just do what you can." Charles agreed, and Bobby frowned, lifting his hands up to the sky. He wiggled his fingers, and snow started to fall, a small cloud appearing above him. It lasted for only a few moments before he paused, panting for air. </p><p>Charles reached out to embrace him, ignoring how cold he felt.<br/>"You did wonderfully, Bobby."</p><p>The little boy's face lit up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the world is a lot right now. I hope this makes you smile, and makes your day a bit easier. Whatever you are achieving, that's amazing, even (and especially) if its just getting from one day to the next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out that Janos and Bobby were not the only ones with the ability to control elements of the weather. A couple of days after Bobby's little snow shower, Charles was curled up on the couch beside Erik, taking a short while to relax without having to worry about the students or the school.</p><p>There was a loud crack of thunder outside. Without hesitation, Charles sent off a sense of reassurance, promising the children they had nothing to fear from the rain. Erik wrinkled his nose.<br/>"It wasn't meant to rain today."</p><p>"Apparently, no one bothered to tell the weather." Charles answered, shrugging a little. "Is that a problem?"</p><p>"Not exactly a problem, no," Erik sighed and shook his head. "I suppose we'll have to stay in."</p><p>"Such a hardship," Charles teased, when his mind caught on a faint flickering awareness out in the gardens, by the lake. There was someone outside, and they felt uncertain. They were afraid. He quickly scanned to check all his students and staff were where they should be, then wheeled out to the ramp. Erik followed close behind.<br/>"Charles?"</p><p>"There... would you fetch me one of the children's coats? Kitty's should be the right size." Charles asked, wheeling down the ramp, holding tightly to the wheel rims so he didn't slide on the damp wood. </p><p>There was a little girl sat by the edge of the path, the rain drenching her. She looked up at him, and ducked away slightly.<br/>"They were thirsty," she told him defensively, gesturing towards a flower bed.</p><p>"Well, it's good that you gave them a drink," Charles agreed. "But you must be cold..." He reached out towards her, and she hesitated, the air around her growing thick with fog. Charles did his best to look non-threatening.</p><p>He was unsure whether it had worked until she took a few careful steps closer, a slight smile on her face.<br/>"Hello," he greeted her.</p><p>She blinked, and the rain stopped. She was drenched, and she was shivering.</p><p>Erik walked down the ramp, holding Kitty's coat, and Charles gestured to it.<br/>"Why don't you put that on for warmth, and we can talk?"</p><p>She hesitated, taking a few steps back, and looking like she might run. Charles reached to his forehead, signalling to her before he used his telepathy. <i>You're safe. I want to help. What's your name? I'm Charles, but most of the people here call me Professor.</i></p><p><i>Ororo,</i> came the hesitant reply. "Hello..." she took a few steps closer, and Charles tried to show her mentally the school, and the young student body.</p><p>"It's good to meet you Ororo, you'll be very welcome here."</p><p>She smiled up at him, and the last of the clouds that had appeared lifted away. He reached out towards her. <br/>"Come on, let me show you around."</p><p>She nodded, still with Kitty's coat draped around her shoulders, and followed him back towards the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik yawned, stretching his arms above his head, and closing the door to Peter's room. He had had a busy day, what with looking after all of the children, and helping show Ororo around once they'd managed to coax her in from the rain storm she had created. But now, it was time for bed. Azazel and Janos had headed off to bed several hours ago, leaving Alex and Darwin babysitting - something the two of them had seemed rather happy with. They'd soon rocked little Kurt to sleep, and were curled up around him on the sofa.</p><p>Erik almost reached the door to his own room when something collided with his leg. He looked down to see that Peter had apparently escaped his bedroom,and rushed over for a cuddle.</p><p>"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked, as he swung Peter up into the air.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep."</p><p>"Peter, I literally just put you to bed, you didn't have time to sleep even if you wanted to yet..." Erik tried to reason, but the little boy stubbornly shook his head, and crossed his arms.</p><p><i>He's just like you, you know.</i> Charles's voice sounded in Erik's mind, tinged with fondness. He was putting to bed the children that were using bedrooms on the bottom floor, but apparently still keeping an eye on Erik. <i>I just like seeing how you're getting on with them. You really are a natural... </i> There was an almost teasing note to Charles's mental voice, and Erik could tell he was considering the broken man he had first met, a man who cared only for revenge, and comparing it to the father he was now.</p><p>Erik didn't know how to make sense of what had happened. How Charles had managed to change everything. He just knew that things had changed, and that that was something to be grateful for. He sent back a wave of affection, as he carried Peter to his bed, placing him down on the bed and tucking the blanket around him, a little too firmly, and playfully contemplating using a weight to pin him in place.<br/><i>Our son is not a butterfly,</i> Charles reprimanded.</p><p>"Will you tell me a story?" Peter asked, curious. Erik hesitated. He didn't know any stories. For a moment he wondered if this was proof he wasn't cut out to be a parent, but he wanted to try.</p><p>"I can't think of any stories." He'd have to go  searching through the shelves of books in Charles's old rooms, until he found something suitable. For tonight though, he would need to work with what he had. After a few moments, he cleared his throat, beginning to hum as he stroked Peter's hair. Soon, the boy drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Erik had thought that would be the end of it. It wasn't - by the next day the fact he'd sung Peter a lullaby was all around the school. And that meant that other children wanted lullabies too. </p><p>Erik couldn't bring himself to say no, to refuse children who had been through so much whatever small joy his voice could offer. And so despite his regrets, he ended up singing lullabies from that evening on, as he walked around the mansion. Peter would stay in bed after that, and the others seemed to sleep more peacefully as well, Charles only rarely waking up to go and handle nightmares. So after he had finished singing, he would go and curl up beside Charles, pressing soft kisses to his forehead, and see what music they would make together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time continued to pass in the school. Charles watched as the birds on his windowsill slowly gained in strength, their wings stretching as they took to the air for the first time. They kept returning to the windowsill where Charles would leave out bacon rinds, and bread crumbs and other treats, wanting them to have the best possible start in life. He was proud of them. He knew it was silly, but seeing his robins doing so well as they flittered around the garden gave him hope that his students and school would thrive just the same. </p><p>Charles was a man of science, of rationality. But it still filled him with hope, to see those little lives thriving. The start of something good.</p><p>The birds weren't the only ones that were flourishing. Alex's garden was getting brighter and more colourful by the day, Lin spending some of her breaktimes helping. Erik had made good on his threat of making a raised flowerbed, and Charles was learning to relax with his fingers deep in the soil. </p><p>Logan's little daughter was getting stronger, having recovered from her initial illness. He'd chosen the name Laura for her, and while he spent a lot of time out in the garden, he'd sometimes take her to see the doctor that had saved her life.</p><p>Charles could feel the warmth there, and he was happy for them.</p><p>Today, Logan was sat beside him, fussing over Laura held tight in his arms. He bounced the baby. Charles could feel Erik and Hank off somewhere conspiring, but whatever they were plotting it didn't seem particularly dangerous. It was good that Erik was slowly relaxing around Hank, his admiration for the man's mutation overwhelming his nervousness about the man's fondness for science.</p><p>Logan was smirking to himself, until eventually Charles turned to him.<br/>"What is it?"</p><p>"Been waiting for you to ask. You been focusing on Law and me?"</p><p>"Yes," Charles agreed. "Laura really is doing remarkably well. Compared to when she first arrived she's gained weight and she seems far more contented."</p><p>"Good. But that means you haven't been thinking about what the others are doing."</p><p>There was a knock on the door to the room, and Charles looked around in surprise.<br/>"Come in?"</p><p>Hank pushed open the door, his face lit up in excitement, and at that moment Charles could see why. He and Erik had been working on a project, and it was finally finished. Charles resisted the urge to plunge into Hank's thoughts, or search out Erik's mind for answers. Instead, he followed the two of them along to the garage, frowning when they stopped in front of a car. It was a fairly expensive car, one that had been left sealed away when his stepbrother had left. Charles had never felt a particular longing for fast cars. But that wasn't what gave him pause. They were both looking at him, expectantly.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. It was Hank who spoke.</p><p>"We fixed it." Hank gestured towards the car. "So you can use it. It's not got any foot controls. I designed it and Erik made the adjustments to the engine and the chassis. Obviously you'll want to practice, but there's more than enough space in the grounds."</p><p>Charles looked between them, and smiled fondly.</p><p>"Thank you both," he reassured. A car meant freedom. It meant mobility. Cautiously, he approached and opened the door, surprised by how spacious it looked inside. He transferred himself across, placing his feet in the empty space of the footwell, and then nodded.<br/>"I'll try. Thank you." </p><p>Hank demurred, but Erik watched hopefully as Charles settled himself into the driver's seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having a car that he could drive changed things for Charles. Although he'd known before that Erik or Hank would always take him wherever he wished to go without complaint, the freedom to drive himself made everything a hundred times easier. He could go out without having to mention it days in advance, or  worry about calling a taxi to the estate. It meant he was able to do what he wished, without concerning himself with others, at least for short periods of time.</p><p>The first few days, he just drove around the estate, learning how to use the controls and making sure he would feel confident behind the wheel after so long without driving. Only then, once he was sure he would be able to do this right, did he consider venturing into the nearby town. Just buying a loaf of bread. But he went, bought it, and came back, without requiring the assistance of anyone else.</p><p>He spent the rest of the day with a smile on his face.</p><p>Erik prodded him awake the next morning, smirking slightly.</p><p>"What?" Charles asked, still half asleep. </p><p>"I wondered if you wanted to go out for the day. I already spoke to the others to check it was alright. I can make us up a picnic, you can drive us somewhere quiet..." Erik smiled, and Charles nodded, going to get ready for the day ahead.</p><p>They parked in a quiet spot with a stunning view, high enough that they were looking down on the forest. It wasn't too far from where they had all gone walking a few days before. He transferred across into his wheelchair, as Erik picked up the picnic basket, and they made their way over to a clear patch of ground. </p><p>Charles permitted Erik to help him sit down, and then they cuddled up together, gazing out across the green space.<br/>"It's beautiful," </p><p>"Course it is." Erik shrugged. "I'm with you."</p><p>Charles snorted slightly at how ridiculously corny Erik was being, but he didn't pull away. He leaned closer. <br/>"Thank you for the car. It's remarkable."</p><p>"You deserve it." Erik smiled to himself. "And I want... I want to feel that I am helping, and that was a way of doing it... I... I love what we've built, Charles. What you've built."</p><p>Charles felt his face heat up slightly, but Erik continued.<br/>"Rather than hide away, you're helping people. You're building something amazing..." He carefully spread out the picnic as he spoke, as though focusing on something else would make what he was saying easier. He cleared his throat, and looked into his eyes. </p><p>"You're building something we need. Something good. And I want to be at your side as you create it. I'm with you, Charles. Through all of this."</p><p>"I know." Charles reached out, and squeezed his hand. "And I am glad you're here. I'd do it without you, if I had to. But it's a lot simpler when you're here."</p><p>Erik leaned in for a kiss, and for a while they said nothing more, lost in the beauty of nature and the taste of each other. Charles had never imagined he could know peace the way he felt it now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You think Hank can tell me how Laura's getting on?" Logan asked over breakfast. "I mean, he seems... seems like he knows that stuff, but who knows what's normal for a mutant kid? What if she's real sick and I dunno, or-"</p><p>"I think you can ask him." Charles said carefully, his brain brushing against first Laura's, and then Logan's. "For what it's worth, while you seem unhappy and distressed, she seems calm to me. At peace. Maybe a little tired, but she... she appears to be thriving. If you're not sure, talk to Hank."</p><p>There was a moment's hesitation before Logan nodded, gazing down at the baby in his arms. "Never thought I'd be friends with a fucking scientist."</p><p>"Two, if you include me." Charles pointed out. </p><p>Logan shrugged after a moment, and nodded.<br/>"Two then."</p><p>Charles couldn't help smiling to himself as he took another sip of tea. As a child he had often felt friendless and alone, and he had assumed that solitude would continue. When he'd found Raven life had been better, but he'd always felt concerned in case she realised how much better she could do and left him.</p><p>Things were different now though. He had the school, he had his sister and her girlfriend, and a range of adults and students that all cared about him. He had a son, adopted by him because he was Erik's child. And last, but perhaps most importantly, there was Erik. </p><p>He wished he could go back, find the little boy he'd once been, and tell him that things got better. That the empty corridors he hated would be filled with life, that his father's study could become a classroom. That the labs would be taken over by someone who worked to help rather than control his kind.</p><p>He smiled more broadly, and Logan snorted.<br/>"Yeah, yer my friend, what of it?"</p><p>"I'm just happy about it." He answered, reaching out to clasp Logan's hand in his own. Logan rolled his eyes, but didn't protest or pull away, so Charles supposed that meant he didn't mind. "You go and take Laura to see Hank, I think it's my turn to cook."</p><p>"Good luck." Logan muttered, sweeping his daughter up and heading away. Charles smiled as he watched his friend leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to get all the children to go to bed, even with Erik being willing to sing them lullabies, often took a long time. Charles would gently suggest to the younger students that they might need rest, and slowly they would usher them to their rooms. </p><p>The older students could handle their own bedtimes, at least within reason, but Charles still felt it was his duty to check on them and encourage them to get an adequate degree of rest.</p><p>Erik meanwhile had his own routines. He would sing the children to sleep, but then he would patrol the house, ensuring every window was shut, and that every door to the outside was locked. Charles understood that this checking wasn't actually anything to do with their situation or needs. It was Erik doing what he felt he had to in order to keep them safe. It wasn't needed, but it made Erik feel better, and he couldn't begrudge him that.</p><p>It was often almost midnight before both patrols and bedtime routines were complete, and by then often all they wanted was to collapse into bed together for some well earned rest.</p><p>Charles leaned back in his chair, picturing his bed and smiling to himself, when he felt Erik's mind approach. While Erik had felt tired earlier, there was now a degree of excitement tinging his thoughts.<br/>"Erik?"</p><p>Erik paused, and then smiled. "You have to come see the ballroom..." He led the way back down the corridor, Charles following close behind. Erik opened the doors with a flourish, and inside the world had turned silver, moonlight streaming in from outside, sparkling on the patio. </p><p>"It's beautiful," Charles breathed, wheeling forwards to move into the centre of the space It felt almost ghostly, peaceful and beautiful, more amazing than what he had seen before. And then Erik stepped forwards, and smiled. "Do you want to dance?"</p><p>"What did you have in mind?" Charles asked. Erik sent an answering message, and Charles nodded. Then Erik climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and lifting the two of them into the air. They soared around the room, and Charles could almost hear the ethereal sounds of piano music. He rested his head against Erik's shoulder, and then Erik leaned down to steal a kiss.</p><p>He smiled to himself. Soon the students were going home for a short break, and they'd have some well deserved rest and privacy. He tilted his head up for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Favourites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The children were off on a break, and had returned home to families that would hopefully care for them. At least - most of the children had done that. A couple of them lingered around the school, with nowhere else to go. Lin’s mother had gladly taken little Ororo for the break, who her daughter had become firm friends with. Warren had chosen to go to a summer house his family owned. The only children who had remained were Peter and Bobby. Kurt as well, but he was very much being cared for by his fathers, and so was not Charles’s main concern.</p><p>The house felt suddenly quiet and calm with most of the children gone, and Charles was making the most of the time he had available to try and draw up some work plans to help incorporate the children’s powers into their classes. At the moment, with only a handful of students, Charles was able to encourage each of them individually. He wanted to make sure he was able to continue doing that.</p><p>Charles wasn’t sure about what would happen when the school was full, considering the place full of children and life. He could only imagine how much his own parents would have hated knowing what this school had become, a home for those who were rejected by much of society. That knowledge made him smirk a little.</p><p>“You look like you’re plotting something,” Erik said with a fond smile as he walked into the room, carrying a tray. He placed it down on the desk, handing Charles a cup of tea.</p><p>“Only thinking how very disappointed my mother and stepfather would be with my current situation,” Charles answered. “The students I mean, although I can’t imagine they’d be thrilled about my relationship with you.”</p><p>“Because I’m a man, or-”</p><p>“Because you make me happy,” Charles answered, and shrugged, reaching to squeeze Erik’s hand. “I don’t think they’d like how happy I am now, and honestly I don’t care in the least.” </p><p>“Oh,” Erik smiled at him fondly. “I’ve been making a jigsaw with the boys.”</p><p>“They were enjoying it,” Charles agreed, aware of their fond minds and the happiness that had shone through from them.</p><p>“I’ll do a supply run, if you can hold down the fort?”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Charles agreed, pulling Erik down for a kiss on his cheek. Erik allowed it, and then leaned in for a proper kiss. Charles let go, sending him a fond brush of minds until Erik had got to his car, moving too far out of range for Charles to track him without effort. </p><p>Charles tried to return to his paperwork, but he could feel little Bobby’s mind now, not as happy as before. There was a tinge of sadness and fear there, and he didn’t like that, not when he could feel the boy was curled up against Peter.</p><p>He had to help them. He made his way down to the room they were sat in, a jigsaw spread out before them. Little Bobby had his favourite scarf wrapped around his neck, and Peter was clutching a teddy to him. Charles looked between the two melancholy boys, and smiled towards them gently.<br/>“What’s wrong you two?”</p><p>“We didn’t get to go home,” Bobby mumbled.</p><p>“Don’t want to bother you,” Peter answered. “Don’t want to be annoying and make you angry or-<br/>“<br/>“I’m not angry,” Charles promised, opening his mind to the two of them so they could feel the sincerity of his words. “We aren’t bothered by you being here at all. We wanted you here, both of you. This place is our home. Your home, for as long as you would like it.”</p><p>Bobby nodded nervously, and Charles reached out for him, patting his hair. Bobby smiled up at him shyly.<br/>“Let’s see what we can do?” Charles suggested, concentrating and reaching for Erik’s mind.</p><p>
  <i>Charles?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Could you get a couple of things for a picnic with the children while you’re in town?</i>
</p><p><i>Gladly</i> Erik answered, and Charles beamed, looking at the boys. <br/>“We can have a picnic later, alright? Celebrate being on holiday?”</p><p>The boys nodded, and Charles asked them about what they had been up to, listening as they began to relax, until their nervousness was replaced with joyous laughter. As a teacher, he cared about all of their students. But of everyone, it was these children who had nowhere else to go that he adored the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik smiled slightly at the fact that Charles had asked him to bring a picnic back from his trip into town. It was so like his lover, to be worried about the children, to want to ensure that they had what they wanted. If the man who had first met Charles Xavier, the man that Erik had been, had been told about Charles wanting to have picnics with mutant children, he would have thought it was uselessly naive and innocent. Now, he realised the truth of it. There was nothing innocent about who Charles was. He was a telepath, and all the time he was aware of the worst of humanity, but he still believed in good.</p><p>Charles would fight, if he had to, to defend what was his. But his focus was on helping their kind, on letting them thrive in a world which wanted nothing more than their destruction. And at points it could feel naive, but Erik loved him for it. He loved that Charles was willing to try, that Charles cared. That Charles saw the good in people, even as he was presented with the worst of it.</p><p>He found Charles sat in his chair, Peter rushing around the room, and little Bobby on his lap.<br/>“These two want a picnic?”</p><p>“If that’s alright?” Charles agreed. </p><p>Erik nodded, listing off the mixture of party foods that he had brought, and Charles grinned.</p><p>“Shall we gather everyone?” Charles asked. Erik nodded, and Charles immediately agreed, sending a sense of reassurance to all the adult minds, while also talking to them in explanation. <i>Anyone who fancies joining us for a picnic should come down to the gardens now. It’s a lovely day, and I want to make sure the boys make the most of it.</i> There was a pause, and Erik wondered how Charles handled multiple conversations in his head. After a few moments, Charles opened his eyes.</p><p>“Alex, Darwin, Angel and Raven are going to join us, and Darwin’s bringing Kurt. Azazel and Janos are just taking some time to themselves, but say they appreciate the privacy.” He tilted his head, concentrating on something only he could hear. “Logan and Laura will also be joining us.”</p><p>Erik shook his head, in awe at how Charles handled using his ability, how he was able to multitask in order to help them all.</p><p><i>You know, that’s very flattering.</i> Charles sent back. “Shall we go to the picnic boys?”</p><p>“Picnic!” Peter agreed, scampering around the room, as Bobby nodded, still curled up on Charles’s lap. Charles headed out of the house, wheeling down the ramp. It was easy for Erik to set out the blanket that was needed, then setting out the food with Peter’s help.</p><p>“Charles?” He asked softly, wondering if Charles wanted his help to get down from his chair. After a moment, Charles nodded, carefully ushering Bobby off of his lap, locking the brakes of his chair, and then holding his arms out. </p><p>Erik lifted him out, moving him down to cuddle up against him. Slowly, the rest of their little family trooped in, as Bobby and Peter stuffed themselves silly with sweets and cakes that Erik had bought.</p><p>Charles smiled up at Erik, a curious expression in his eyes. <i>You look happy.</i></p><p><i>I am happy.</i> Erik answered, watching as Bobby tapped his fingers against his glass and made frost appear there. Bobby grinned shyly, and Erik nodded. “You are doing well with your powers.”</p><p>Bobby giggled, and nodded, sipping his half-frozen drink, as Peter offered him a cake.</p><p>“Thank you.” Erik reached out to ruffle Peter’s hair, before grabbing some strawberries, and arranging them with the chocolate chips, icecream and cherries. He handed it over to Peter.</p><p>“You made me a strawberry split?!” He asked, looking hopeful, before he devoured it in record time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Bonfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter and Bobby had somehow both ended up curled onto Charles's lap, Bobby resting with an arm around Charles's shoulder, as Peter sat on his knees, occasionally racing off to grab something.</p><p>Charles smiled sadly to himself, thinking of his own father bouncing Charles on his knees. He supposed he couldn't offer that to the little boy, he couldn't even feel his weight there. But Peter seemed happy enough. </p><p>Erik leaned in to kiss Charles's cheek.<br/>"It's okay," he whispered gently. "It's not as bad as you think. I think that you've almost burned off all of Peter's energy."</p><p>"In time for term to start up again and our other students to come flooding back to re-energise him?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow, and being careful not to disturb Bobby who appeared to be mostly asleep in his arms.</p><p>"Exactly," Erik agreed, glancing around the group. The sun was almost setting, and in one more day the first of their students came back from the break. Charles was looking forward to their return, to the mansion again being full of life, even if he would miss the time he had spent just with these two. It was good, being able to focus on the students who needed him most.</p><p>Erik had been the one to suggest this evening's plan. To have a bonfire to mark the last evening. Logan had cut down several old trees that needed to be destroyed anyway, using his claws to slice up the wood, and arranging it on the lawn. Janos was nearby to monitor the fire, able to extinguish it in a moment if it was needed, and able to ensure the flames didn't burn too out of control. </p><p>"Ready?" Charles asked Erik, and Erik nodded, floating a small sphere of metal up into the air, and flexing it with his powers, stretching and compressing the metal to generate heat. Charles leaned into Erik's mind, sensing the warmth of the power, stunned by it. When he'd got it to a suitable temperature, he placed it carefully onto the wood, and after a few moments the flame caught. Charles sent a wave of approval, and Erik answered with a smile, glad to show off his powers.</p><p>The flame crackled through the wood, and gently Charles shook Bobby awake.<br/>"Time for marshmallows!" He informed him.</p><p>Bobby beamed, sitting up straighter, and then rushing over to Azazel who presented each of them with a skewer with a marshmallow impaled on the end. Charles took his own, and wheeled forwards towards the fire, trusting Janos to keep the flames under control as he began to explain to the boys how to roast their marshmallows.</p><p>He watched as they did it, laughing at the look of joy on Peter's face as he took a bite of his marshmallow. Charles lived for teaching, for working with children to show them new skills, and roasting marshmallows was different, but he was still proud of them.</p><p>He laughed a moment later when he saw that Peter had acquired a fresh skewer, now with six marshmallows on, mentally signalling for Erik to look.</p><p>Erik laughed, and went to roast a marshmallow of his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Differences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even in the early days of the school, Charles knew that it was never going to be like some schools were. The children there were all remarkable, but they were remarkable in different ways. There would be a range of ages, and a range of relationships with their families. Some of the children had a strong grasp on their powers, and others had no control at all.</p><p>There were children who were happy to be mutants, children who were afraid, and children who didn't care one way or the other. There were children who believed that they were better than others, or worse, and Charles wanted to show them that they were all to be valued, all to be treasured.</p><p>He tried to give them that sense of welcome from the first moment they set foot in the school, wanting to show them that they belonged here. That this was their home. The initial ceremony helped, and so did including each child in the chore rota, and making sure they had friends.</p><p>Charles worried though, that some of them wouldn't fit in. Some of the children arrived at the school with too many old fears, too many lasting scars. He wanted to help them, but he wasn't sure if he could.</p><p>John was one boy that worried him. He'd given up, been abandoned by too many people, and now he didn't trust anyone. He'd insisted on going away for the holiday, and now he was back and in a worse mood than ever.</p><p>Charles found him sat on the back patio, surrounded by the remnants of what had once been an exercise book. He rolled to a stop beside him, reaching for his hand.<br/>"Hey."</p><p>John looked at him.<br/>"You mad?"</p><p>"No? Why would I be?"</p><p>"Burned your book." </p><p>Charles sighed, looking at him. <br/>"You did. And we both know it wasn't a particularly valuable one. More than that though, you chose not to hide it. You wanted to be found."</p><p>John shrugged, and sighed.<br/>"I just... Wasn't sure you'd want me back."</p><p>"Course we want you back. Anyway, Bobby would miss you if you left."</p><p>"Did he have fun?"</p><p>"I think so." Charles answered, then shrugged. "You'd have to ask him for a proper answer."</p><p>"And you won't throw me out?"</p><p>"No." Charles sighed slightly, reaching out to squeeze John's hand. "Come on. Let's get you a hot chocolate, and we can work out what might help."</p><p>"You really wanted me back?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>John hesitated, then nodded. <br/>"Can I stay next holiday?"</p><p>"I don't see why not." Charles ushered him inside, his heart aching. All of his children were unique, all full of amazing talents and incredible skills. But one thing that was true of all of them was that they were loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Hobbies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When dealing with any children, it is important for them to have a range of things to do, to keep their young minds occupied and learning, and to prevent the potential destruction that can occur otherwise. This is particularly true of situations where at least one of the children has the ability to blow things up if they so wish.</p><p>All of this meant that the school had to keep an ongoing programme of activities running, so that the children were entertained, and no one got bored and started playing with their powers in potentially dangerous ways.</p><p>Charles knew all of this, but it didn't stop him having a slight headache as he stared at the programme of events that the school was running that week. There was a dance class being run by Angel, self defence from Logan and Raven, science club from Hank, chess club from himself, Erik was teaching the children who wanted to learn cooking, Alex and Darwin were running a gardening class, and even Azazel and Janos were running a club that appeared to be a combination of sign language instruction and basic care for infants, if such infants were capable of teleportation. It was a rather niche skill set, but one that they passed on with enthusiasm.</p><p>Charles tried to encourage all of the students to do things they were passionate about whatever form that took. He realised that for some of these children, his encouragement was really the first time that they had ever had an adult that believed in them, and wanted them to succeed. That knowledge was motivation enough to push him to do all he could to reassure them.</p><p>Eventually though, the lessons and games and chores would be over, and the children would all spend a little while sitting together, talking or just enjoying each other's company. Some of the children would read, and others would draw or watch a film. Little Bobby would often colour in, crayons held tight in his fingers. Charles might read a story.</p><p>Slowly, the children would traipse to bed. Azazel would sharpen his knives, or else read some Russian novel he had acquired from goodness only knew where. Alex would curl up on Darwin, and try to distract him from his knitting. Erik would sing the children lullabies, and Charles tell them stories, until they went to sleep. And then the two of them would retire to bed, and find another way of spending their evening.</p><p>Life at the school was busy but Charles quickly found he couldn't imagine things going any other way. His students had fulfilling lives, and he had the love of the man he cared about most, and he was happy.</p><p>There were lots of things that Charles liked doing, but kissing Erik after sliding into bed beside him, well, that had to be one of his favourites.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Triumph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles sat back in his office chair, watching the gardens (and the distant figure of Erik on his morning run). The robins had just finished gorging themselves at the bird table, and now they were taking a few moments to preen themselves. He watched, amazed by how the tiny birds had grown. When their mother had first chosen to make her nest beside his bedroom window, he had been lost. He had felt hopeless, and afraid. </p><p>Now, things couldn't have been more different. The school which had been little more than a pipedream, was flourishing. He had been meeting with the School Board for official recognition, so that they had more stability should that become necessary. There were a handful of people who were aware of the true purpose of the school. Most, however, had been left with the impression that the school was simply for those with talents beyond the norm - those gifted academically, or in sport. The truth had been concealed.</p><p>Charles hadn't wanted to conceal it, to hide those with the more unusual appearances, as though they were some kind of dirty secret. However, having spoken to all the staff, it was decided that would be for the best. Logan, Hank and Azazel had taken the physically mutated students on another exploration of a nearby forest, much to little Lin's delight, as the rest of the school had handled the inspections and meetings.</p><p>It had all come to pass, and today Charles was anticipating a letter.</p><p>Erik reached the postbox, and sent Charles a telepathic nudge.<br/><i>Your report is here.</i></p><p><i>Can you bring it to me?</i> Charles requested, relaxing as he felt Erik immediately turn and rush up the path, focused on the envelope in his hand. Erik considered opening it for a moment.<br/><i>Don't you dare!</i> Charles warned him, and Erik sent back amusement, but rushed across to Charles's office, panting from his run.</p><p>He held out the envelope, and Charles half-snatched it from his hand. He tore the envelope open, hands shaking, and began to read.</p><p>
  <i>Dear Professor Xavier,<br/>It has been a delight to speak with you over the past few weeks about your plans for the education of students selected because of their unusual talents and gifts. I am glad to confirm that we have officially registered 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'. We wish you and your pupils all the best.</i>
</p><p>Charles held up the note to Erik, smiling a little. <br/>"I suppose we had best call an assembly, hadn't we?"</p><p>Erik smirked at him.<br/>"Whatever you want, headmaster."</p><p>Charles paused, noticing how Erik's hair was stuck to his face with sweat.<br/>"I should let you have a shower first, shouldn't I?"</p><p>"It seems like the best plan. Care to join me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring turned into Summer, and Summer turned into Autumn. The number of pupils at the school increased, until there were almost twenty young mutants, filling the halls with laughter and life.</p><p>Erik stood by the window in the bedroom he shared with Charles, watching the children playing in the grounds.</p><p>It had all happened so fast. Exactly a year before, he had made a mistake, misdirected a bullet in his panic and rage. And he'd nearly destroyed the most important thing in his life. He'd nearly lost Charles - both at that moment, and shortly after when he had turned away from him, as though he hadn't cared. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself for that. </p><p>But they'd got through it. </p><p>Charles, without any help from him, had started the process of recovery, and then when he had arrived he had been ready to set up the school. And now.... now things were going well. Better than he could have imagined. The school was flourishing, Charles was happy, and he was in love. He had a son, who he was endlessly proud of. He had a job, and a purpose, and he had Charles.</p><p>He could feel Charles's chair approaching, and Erik turned towards him, sitting down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Lost in thought?" Charles asked, and Erik nodded.</p><p>"Just... we've come a long way."</p><p>"We have." Charles answered, and Erik realised at that moment, with their minds so linked, he would never be able to hide anything from him for long. Even as the thought formed, he saw Charles's face break into a smile. Charles wheeled back a little, to give him room, as he knelt down, taking one of Charles's hands in his own.</p><p>Charles looked down at him, and nodded.<br/>"Go on."</p><p>"Gladly." Erik promised, taking a deep breath. "Charles, you are... the most remarkable man I have ever met. Having you in my life has changed everything, in ways that I could never even begin to imagine. Seeing you by my side, knowing that you are in my life, is the greatest joy I could ever know, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He cleared his throat, blinking back the tears that were suddenly threatening, and staring up at Charles's beautiful eyes. "Will you marry me?" </p><p>"Of course I will," Charles answered, leaning forwards to pull him up, so that Erik ended up half sprawled across his lap, kissing him softly, his arms around Charles's waist as their lips met.<br/><i>Did you make a ring?</i></p><p>
  <i>If I planned this, you'd have known. I wanted to surprise you. I'd thought... but it hadn't felt right. Until that moment.</i>
</p><p><i>I want a proper ring.</i> Charles smiled, kissing him again. <i>And for you to propose on a different date. But I want this. I want you, Erik Lehsherr. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and I am going to treasure you, forever and always, as long as we live. Do you think you'll be able to handle that? </i></p><p><i>I suppose I'll have to manage.</i> Erik answered, pulling away and resting his forehead against Charles's own. "We'll have to make it work."</p><p>"I want a ceremony. We should have Peter as the page boy of course, and Lin and Raven as flower girls..." Charles began to plan, using their mental link to share his ideas.</p><p>After a few moments, Erik pulled back, just a fraction.<br/>"You... you aren't just coming up with this off the top of your head, are you?"</p><p>"No," his fiancé admitted, a slight blush appearing on that beautiful face. "I had considered it for a while, but I thought, given the nature of your mutation... it would make sense to let you be the one to ask."</p><p>Erik laughed, leaning in to kiss him. Charles had thought he couldn't ask because Erik would sense the ring, and then Erik had proposed without a ring anyway. But that didn't matter. None of it mattered. The only thing that did was the fact that he had Charles in his arms, and the knowledge that things had eventually worked out for them. They were together.</p><p>He curled up, his head on Charles's shoulder, fitting like an overgrown lapdog, and the two of them passed their ideas back and forth without the need for words, Erik holding Charles's hand close, his fingertips stroking the space where one day soon, his metal band would rest. Charles's mind embraced him, and he felt at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. I hope this series can bring some brightness into your life in a challenging time - writing it, and seeing your responses, certainly helped me. Take care of yourselves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>